


Support

by Lonqu



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Post Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonqu/pseuds/Lonqu
Summary: The bird is just as relieved as Sano is.





	Support

Sano Mitsuru had far from the superior intellect other CEOs bragged of, and he was just fine with that. He had everything he needed. A comfortable apartment, a friendly pet bird, a wonderful (if a bit grumpy) boyfriend, and a steady income. Mitsuru thought his life overall was pretty ideal, compared to what it could be.

This was all well and good, except that his boyfriend hadn't slept properly in 4 days and glared at their dear pet bird at least 3 times since he had gotten home, so things seemed a little off.

But, thankfully, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was pushing Satoru's buttons recently.

"Alright!" Mitsuru clapped his hands together loudly, dragging Satoru from his anxious reverie. He pat his lap. "Lay your head here."

Satoru's brows furrowed silently and a look of confusion flashed across his face. Mitsuru pat even more insistently in response.

"... Alright, but why?" Satoru asked, but his head was already laying on Mitsuru's lap. The taller boy held back a grin as his fingers began to run through Satoru's hair.

"I've noticed you've been tense lately. And it's no wonder - you're about to take your final exams, right? I figured I should help you relax a little."

Satoru's hair was coarsely soft as Mitsuru ran his fingers gently through the short black strands. Satoru himself seemed to soften with the touches too, eyes shutting and body slowly untensing with every movement. _Just like a cat _, Mitsuru laughs to himself.__

__His fingers slowly begin massaging Satoru's temples and the shorter boy quietly groans aloud at the motion. He must have had one hell of a headache with all the cramming he was doing. Mitsuru can't help but smile as Satoru shifts in his lap. He looks exponentially less tense than when Mitsuru had opened the door to him grumbling over the tangental coefficient of x's cubed root two nights ago, and that is just what Mitsuru had wanted._ _

__He moves his hand back from the ministrations on Satoru's temples and begins playing with his hair again, but Satoru had stopped shifting. His eyes had fallen into a much more natural closed position and his breathing was coming at a slow, steady pace. Very good. Long fingers brush hair aside on Satoru's forehead and Mitsuru bends to the spot where he presses a gentle kiss in hopes of his boyfriend having a good rest._ _

__Mitsuru's fingers continue running absent-mindedly through Satoru's hair as he sleeps, and he thinks again how lucky he is for such a comfortable life. He doesn't think he'd trade it for anything._ _

**Author's Note:**

> The bird is just as relieved as Sano is.


End file.
